A dozen lies and a truth
by YumiBaraHime
Summary: "Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?" ZeroxOC


Lying_ is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off._

Yumi sat, bored, within the Day Class, not at all where she belonged. She belonged in the Night Class, but Kaname had made her go Day to watch over Yuuki.

'_This sucks…'_ She thought distastefully. Really, all she wanted to do was spend time with Kaname, and she couldn't do that much anymore, because of the time difference. She looked around at the class, her silvery eyes bored, her long brown hair being twirled around her pen. She didn't like being with so many humans, even with two Vampires in her midst. So, she focused her time on something else. Some_one, _however, and that someone was Zero Kiryuu. Yumi, of course, knew about him; how he was a vampire, how he couldn't handle the blood tablets, she knew everything.

Of course, _he _didn't know that _she_ knew all of that.

It so happen that Kainen Cross decided that Yumi would join the Perfects, given her _unique_ situation.

But_, Zero and Yuuki_ didn't know _she_ knew all _this _either.

Oooh, was she going to have a fun night, she thought.

Sadly, for poor Zero, he got stuck with having to help Yumi out. And there was no way he could get out of that.

"Hn, so you know about vampires?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumi stated as she pointed her arm, now adorned with the arm band.

"So, you know what we have to do first?" Zero said, though it's not like he ever did it himself.

"Make sure the girls, and occasional boys as well, stay away from the Night Class."

"Right." And then he _walked away._ "I have to make sure you can do it," He reasoned. Yumi huffed. Was that how he wanted to phrase it, she would do it.

She walked between the crowds of people and stared them all down. All the boys snapped their mouths shut because of her beauty; she was a vampire, after all. Then, her eyes turned just the faintest hints of red she could muster and she gazed at all the girls. Compulsion, her specialty.

"Now, everyone be quiet and go back to your rooms!" She cried. Most of the girls obeyed her command, but a good chunk of them stayed behind, Yumi couldn't make it too obvious what she did, only certain vampires from certain families could pull Compulsion off. And they didn't know that yet. Yuuki handled the rest of the girls and looked at Yumi.

At that moment, something very faint and important happened. Kaname had brushed his hand along the back of her neck. It was a small gesture, but it made Yumi feel reassured in many ways. She adored her older brother, yet not in a way that Yuuki did. The entire time, Zero watched her with his faint lavendar eyes, watched the action and reaction. The faint smile Kaname had on his face, the peaceful and at ease expression Yumi had, her silvery eyes widening just a fraction. Why couldn't he do that to her?

"Good job! You'll be better than Zero in no time!"

"I think I already _am._" Yumi joked with her sister, although she would never know that fact. Yumi could just faintly hear Zero 'Hnn' and walk over.

"I'll take the North, you two take the South," Yuuki said before she walked away, leaving Yumi alone with Zero. Zero briskly walked away, Yumi had to just about jog to keep up.

"Do you know any of… Them?" He asked distastefully.

_Oh here we go._

"Oh, I know some of them _very _well," she said with pure enjoyment. "I especially know Ichijo," She mused. She could see Zero twitch _ever so slightly._ She didn't know why, but she found it _ever so entertaining._

"Then again, there's also Aido…" Yumi said with a mischevious giggle.

At this, Zero couldn't help but start growling softly.

"We spend _very_ much time together." She giggled. Ooh, this was such a good, fun time.

"But, I suppose, above all of them. I spend the most time with Kaname,"

At this, Zero nearly exploded.

"Why would you do that! He's the worst of all of them," He snarled, his hatred growing and his cool dimming.

"Hey, it's not like I do with Kaname what I do with the other two!" Which was not a lie. Yumi normally talked to Kaname, while with Aido and Ichijo she had clean, stupid fun with them.

Not like Zero could tell.

"It's something stupid you're doing," He snarled. "You can't trust a Vampire."

"You don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that."

"What the hell!"

"That's not what I meant!" Zero said, exasperated.

"What **did** you mean!" Yumi cried.

"I just don't think you should hang around the vampires," Zero muttered, trying to be cool again.

"I am here, right now, with a Vampire," She shot back, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I sort of always had a feeling," _Not a __**total **__lie._

"Hnn," Was all Zero said to it, trying to keep his composure under control.

Yumi realized that she enjoyed his company, in some odd and twisted way. Zero wasn't a bad guy, he just couldn't open up to people. His people skills sucked. But he generally was nice, but he seemed to love Yuuki so much and care for her. At this, she sparked some jealousy. Yuuki got everything that _she_ wasn't able to. Yumi shook her head, she couldn't think like that.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Zero asked, suddenly a little closer to her than she originally thought.

"Oh, sorry, guess not. What was that?" Yumi asked softly.

"I said, you should really be careful around them…" Zero said, within his voice a deep caring that she could just barely trace it.

"And why would I?" Yumi challenged, but her voice still held the same softness. "I love spending time with them." _Not a lie._

"I hate seeing people I care for getting hurt."

_Not a lie._

_And the both of them knew it._

_Yumi learned that lying indirectly isn't the only fun she could have._

_The truth was nice to use every once and a while_

_And she could still keep her clothes on._

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**


End file.
